The Elementals
by Chessrook44
Summary: What happens when Sakura's powers are discovered? Even worse, she has to battle a new, more powerful evil. Crossover between CCS and an original story of mine.


The Elementals By Chessrook44 Episode 1: The Beginning  
  
Chesrook: Konichiwa, minna-san! Lister: What? Chesrook: Oh, sorry. I started learning Japanese and got a Japanese phrasebook, so I started speaking the language a bit. anyway. Chesrook: [clears throat] Hello, everyone! Here is my next fanfic series, "The Elementals!" Sakura: Hey, didn't you say last time that you were going to write "A New Type of Adventure?" Chesrook: I did, but I couldn't think of a good beginning, so I decided to do the one I know completely. Oh, and for those of you who don't know them yet, joining me with each intro will be Sakura. Sakura: Konichiwa! Chesrook: .and an original character, Lister! Lister: Hello. Hey, why did Sakura just speak Japanese? Chesrook: Well, in this fic I'm going to be using the Japanese names/characters. It works better for the setting. Lister: And for those of us who don't know Japanese? Chesrook: Ah, don't worry. For those of you who don't know Japanese, after each word upon its first appearance in a chapter, I will write the translation. Also, in order to make things easier on myself, whenever someone does an anime fall, they will shout "Dyah!" And whenever a character gets a sweatdrop, he/she will go "Dwop." Wakarimasu ka? [Understand?] OK, I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so without further ado, here is the first episode of "The Elementals!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
Sakura looked around the table at her friends, smiling. Today was her 16th birthday, and she was eating at her favorite restaurant with her friends. She had grown much in the past six years. By now, she was almost as tall as her brother and was a lot less naïve. She and Syaoran had been communicating by mail, and they had already confessed their love to each other. In order to avoid Tomoyo's Devil Eye, as they termed it, they told each other through their mail. Not the most romantic way, true, but at least it was less embarrassing!  
Her friends had grown up as well. More or less. Tomoyo still recorded Sakura a lot, although not quite as much as she used to. Tomoyo also was starting to learn how to be a good businesswoman from her mother, and had even starred in some of her mother's commercials. She had told her mother, however, that she would probably be better as a clothes maker, and had shown this through more costumes for Sakura. Touya had gone off to college, so Sakura would have found herself alone at home most of the time, were it not for Kero, who still ate as much as ever and played just as many video games.  
Sakura looked around at the faces around the table. Tomoyo was next to her, camera in hand. Naoko was next, her classes reflecting the light from the candles on the cake in front of Sakura. Rika sat next to her, smiling. Then sat Yamazaki, about ready to spin one of his colorful lies. Sakura had learned a while ago from Chiharu that, "Everything Yamazaki says is a lie!" Chiharu, meanwhile, held up the pad of paper she always carried around when she was with Yamazaki. It became her hobby to write down Yamazaki's lies and, when she had enough, publish them in a book and make some good money.  
Sakura smiled again, and blew out the candles.  
  
"Just give me a steak, and light it on fire."  
Sakura slowed down her eating and listened carefully to the conversation that had just aroused her attention.  
"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), sir, but that would be a violation of the fire codes," the waiter replied.  
Sakura turned to see the waiter talking to a man in a bright red cloak. He grumbled. "Fine. Burn it, then. Make it nothing more than charred embers."  
"Ano (Er/um). hai (yes), sir," the waiter replied.  
  
While Sakura was waiting for the check to come back, she heard the man's voice again. "Sumimasen (Excuse me), what is this?" his voice radiated anger.  
"It is what you ordered, sir. Steak, well done."  
"I did not say well done!" The man nearly shouted. "I said embers! The charred remains of it!"  
"I. I'm sorry, sir, wakarimasen (I don't understand)."  
"Oh, forget it. Just be glad you caught me in a good mood." And with that, the man started eating. The strange thing was, however, that he didn't touch his utensils.  
"Sakura? Are you ok? The check's been paid, we can go."  
Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and smiled. "Hai, Tomoyo, I'm fine. I guess I was just distracted, was all." With that, the two friends left the restaurant.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the street chatting when it happened.  
Without warning, they heard a woman scream "Help! Help!" Turning, Sakura saw a woman being carried off by the red-cloaked figure she had seen in the restaurant! In fear, Sakura and Tomoyo dashed into a nearby alley and watched from there.  
As the figure began to walk away, a police car arrived. An officer came out and pointed his gun at the figure. "Matte! [Wait!]" he shouted. "Put the woman down and your hands in the air!" The figure turned around slowly. "Isogi! [Hurry up!]"  
The figure spoke. "Well, I'm afraid I can't put the woman down, however I can put my hand up." He raised his hand, and a moment later a ball of fire appeared in it. The figure hurled the fireball at the police car, making it explode and hurling the officers in other directions.  
A minute later, more police cars arrived. Officers ran out and pointed their pistols at the figure. "Freeze!" one of them shouted.  
The figure spoke again. "Ah, now that is the one thing I CAN'T do." With that he began throwing more fireballs. Then fire started spraying from his hood! Sakura saw television vans and choppers begin to arrive.  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Oh, there must be SOMETHING I can do!"  
Tomoyo simply smiled and reached into her bag. When her hand came out, it was holding one of Sakura's old battle costumes- the one she wore when she captured the Big Card, actually. Sakura realized what she meant when Tomoyo took out her video camera. "Oh, no. Iye! [No!] Iye iye iye! IYE!" Sakura shouted. "There are television cameras out there! I am NOT going to use my magic when people can recognize me!" Tomoyo simply smiled and pulled a blue mask from her bag. It perfectly matched the costume. "Please, Sakura, you have to! You're the only one who can defeat this teki! [enemy!]" Sakura looked out. Most of the street and the policemen were devastated. Sakura let out a sigh. "What choice do I have?" she muttered.  
  
The figure laughed maniacally as he threw fireballs at random vehicles, destroying all he could see. Then he noticed a group of policemen gathered together. 'Perfect,' he thought, and formed a large fireball in his hand. Grinning behind the veil in front of his face, he threw it at the group. The flames exploded, forming a solid dome of flames where the people were. 'Well,' he thought, 'it's never done that before. No matter. They couldn't survive that.'  
He gasped, however, when the flames cleared, showing every single person alive and unscathed. A dome of simmering energy appeared for a brief moment around them, before disappearing. "What in the. Ka-Dush, what are you doing?" he shouted to seemingly nobody.  
"That is enough!"  
He whirled towards the feminine voice, and a strangely dressed girl in a mask stepped towards him from an alley not too far away.  
  
Sakura frowned as she stepped through the charred expanse of the gray street, stopping s distance from the figure, her staff in hand. Shield had managed to save those civilians, but.  
"Miss! Get back! This man is very dangerous!"  
Sakura ignored the warnings shouted by the policemen.  
The figure chuckled. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young girl who thinks she can stop me. Well, I give her points for bravery, certainly. Either way, I'd love to stay, but I really must be going. Sayonara." The figure turned and started to walk away.  
"Put the woman down," Sakura said.  
The figure stopped. "Put her down?" He turned around. "Put her down? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"  
"A crazed pyromaniac?" Sakura said, smirking.  
"You have no idea," the figure replied, holding his hand up. A moment later, he hurled a fireball straight at Sakura. "Shield!" Sakura shouted, moments before the fireball hit.  
The flames cleared, and Sakura stood, smirking. "Oh, nice little trick, girl," The figure said, "But that's not enough to stop me! If that's all you've got, you're dead."  
Sakura smirked. "You have no idea," she said, moments before crying out, "Windy!"  
The wind at once stirred up, and blew straight towards the figure and the woman. Moments later, the woman was picked up, and shortly later was deposited safely on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. The figure struggled against the wind, his cloak tugging at him, until, finally, the cloak flew off, exposing not a man but a tall lizard-like figure, his skin a bright pebbly red. His hands were 3 fingered, claws at the end. His head was large and lizard-like, his sharp teeth gritted against the wind, his eyes shut.  
Sakura gasped, and the wind stopped. The figure opened his eyes, bright yellow, the pupils slit. He growled and stuck his hand out, palm towards Sakura. Without warning, a stream of fire shot out of his hand straight towards Sakura. Sakura shielded herself with her arms, but the stream landed shortly in front of her. The flames stopped there and formed a circle around the figure. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted and formed a ball of blue-white flames in his hand. He threw it at the ground in front of him, causing an explosion of bright white light, from which Sakura shielded her eyes. When the light cleared, the figure was gone, leaving nothing more than flames in the middle of the circle.  
Sakura stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, when the sound of feet coming towards her snapped her back to reality. She turned around to find a small number of reporters running towards her. Before they arrived, she activated Fly and soared up into the sky. As she flew away, she looked over her shoulder back at the devastation, she saw that the blue-white flames had, in fact formed a single word within the circle.  
  
Chesrook: Ha! Gomen nasai, demo [but] I just had to leave you with a cliffhanger! Don't think me cruel, but I had to do it! Sakura: But what WAS that thing? Chesrook: You'll see. Lister: There weren't that many Japanese words, were there? Chesrook: Oh, there will be more, don't worry. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this! Please review! I want to know! And am I starting to sound desperate? Either way, Sayonara! 


End file.
